Multilayer capacitors have positive characteristics in terms of miniaturization and implementing high capacity, while having ease of mounting. Thus, multilayer capacitors may be mounted on the circuit boards of various types of electronic products, including display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) or the like, computers, smartphones and mobile phones, serving to charge or discharge electricity.
As the miniaturization, slimming, and multifunctionalization of electronic products have increased, the miniaturization of multilayer capacitors is required, and such multilayer capacitors are mounted in a highly integrated manner.
In addition, as industry interest in electric components has increased, multilayer capacitors having high reliability and high strength properties for use in automotive or infotainment systems have been demanded.
In recent years, since high flexural strength characteristics are required for chip components, a new method of improving flexural strength characteristics of a multilayer capacitor is required.